


Mug And Plastic Straw

by nekopp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: EMG - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 鹅和古迪子私设古迪单身一个完全看脸的rps邪教硬要说交集，鹅的中间名是Matthew（这是真的）西皮名EMG（EM和MG）一个没有售后的邪教就想看年下黏糊糊的恋爱（心声）





	Mug And Plastic Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolate sashimi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chocolate+sashimi).



埃兹拉·米勒好像有着永远都燃不尽的活力和热情，可能是因为他年轻，也可能只是因为他血管里流淌的天性，让他注定要发出愉快而不会令人生厌的大笑。那张犹太血统的鄂骨宽大的面孔转过来，青年人颜色鲜嫩的唇含着一根颜色更鲜艳的塑料吸管，这面孔和唇的主人双手捧着冰镇汽水纸杯，抬起眉毛注视着对面的男人。马修·古迪微笑，接受了年轻人的注视，单手端起自己面前的马克杯，慢慢的喝下一口温热的咖啡。

“Matty，我们待会要去哪里？”埃兹拉咬着吸管，含混不清的说着，别在耳后的半长卷发贴着泛着青色胡茬的脸颊滑落。

“我不知道。”古迪耸肩，对于埃兹拉过于亲昵的称呼习以为常，“毕竟是你突然把我约出来的。”埃兹拉捏着吸管搅动着杯里的冰块，说：“那糟糕了。”他的语气丝毫没有感到糟糕的意味，“我也不知道要去哪里——”

年轻人突然把捏着的吸管一丢，轻飘飘的吸管没有撼动杯子半分：“——那我们只能在这里坐一下午了！”说着他整个趴在了桌面上，下巴撑在交叠的小臂上，脸上满是狡猾又略带孩子气的微笑：“让我们来打赌猜猜要多久我们会被认出来。”

不用看古迪都知道，对面的青年伸在自己两边的脚此时一定在快活的乱晃。古迪单手托着下巴，垂着漂亮的玻璃珠一样的淡色眼睛，声音淡而微甜：“我肯定是不会被认出来了，你要是再在这里待十分钟，隔壁那桌的女孩就要来搭讪了。”

年轻人的眼睛一亮，微微抬起一点下巴说：“好啊，你赌十分钟，那我们就再待十分钟看看结果。”说完又砰的放下脑袋去，侧枕着右臂，非常自然的伸出空闲的左手，握住属于古迪那只闲置的左手，把玩着对方的手指，用拇指指腹擦过年长男人修剪整齐的指甲。古迪松开撑着下巴的右手，食指和中指刮蹭着青年敞露的下颌，像是取悦一只猫咪一般，轻轻的挠着。埃兹拉眯眯眼，喉结舒适的上下滚动。

隔壁那桌的女孩们向这边张望的频率明显加快了，古迪无奈的叹了一口气，小小的用力在年轻人的下巴上捏了一下说：“走吧，去我家。”埃兹拉立刻露出了大大的笑容，蹭的直起身，招手叫来服务生飞快的买了单，对着揣着兜站在那里的古迪说：“我们走。”

古迪带着不自觉的微笑以几不可见的幅度摇了摇头，刚要抬脚离开，就被青年捉住了手腕，埃兹拉一副突然想起来什么重要事的神情，对着年长者勾勾手指，示意对方靠近一点讲些悄悄话。古迪对着这个比他矮些的青年前倾身体，贴耳过去，后颈却突然一阵温热，青年的手掌带着温和的力道，将年长者因为惊讶而微张的唇送到自己嘴边。

他们在咖啡店外巨大的广告板后面接了一个短暂的吻


End file.
